Evaluate the following expression when $c = 7$ and $d = 4$. $10$ $c$ $ + 8$ $d$ $ + 8$
Answer: Substitute $7$ for ${c}$ and $4$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(7)} + 8{(4)} + 8 $ $ = 70 + 32 + 8 $ $ = 110$